1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polymeric compounds which are good mordants for dyes used in photographic systems and also to photographic systems using such polymeric compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the photographic field to use various polymeric compounds as mordants for preventing the migration of dyes and some water-insoluble polymeric mordants showing an excellent mordanting effect for dyes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,088. However, these conventional mordants have a poor ability to maintain the mordanted dyes in a stable form. That is, it has been found that when a photographic system containing dyes mordanted with such known mordants is exposed to light from a fluorescent lamp or to sunlight, the mordanted dyes readily change chemically or decompose. The chemical change or decomposition of the mordanted dyes by light is due to the inability of the mordants to maintain the dyes in a stabilized state and as a result the properties of the dye images formed become very poor and the density of the dyes is reduced. Thus, it has been desired to develop mordants which receive the transferred mordant images, stabilize the mordanted dyes, and cause less chemical change of decomposition of the mordanted dyes by light to occur.